


Stains

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has a hard time quitting and there is talk of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series, slight AU. Requested at helpthesouth on LJ.

Mary cleaned; she scrubbed, bleached, vacuumed, and eventually tried to artfully cover over the dirt and vampire blood on her clothes, the carpet and kitchen tiles. She cooked as a distraction, but John found the stains anyway. He came to her in the kitchen, holding her white shirt with spatters of faded rust that stubbornly clung to the fabric. Mary realized she should have just thrown the shirt away. “I thought you were done with this crap.”

She barely looked up from the pan, knowing instinctively what he was talking about. “It was too close to home, John. If we’re going to have a…have a family,” Mary stopped, a sudden welling of panic in her chest causing her to knock over a full can of tomatoes. Family. _Shit._ But it had an unforeseen softening effect on John, who tossed the shirt on top of the trash can and came to help her with the red mess spilling down the side of the counter.

“I get it, honestly,” he said quietly after a moment, both of them eying the mess uncomfortably, “but I can’t live every fucking day wondering if you’re really just going to the store and if you’re going to come back alive, Mary.”

She sat back on the floor, toying with the rag she had been using to mop up the tomato and looking down at her lap. “It’s hard to stop, when you now what’s really out there. I can’t promise not to defend my family, but I’ll try, John, I will."


End file.
